


Coming Home

by lovelyseungyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Starts off angsty, ends up fluffy, just a seungseok christmas, mostly angst tho sorry yall, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyseungyoun/pseuds/lovelyseungyoun
Summary: Wooseok didn't want to let his mistake keep him from coming home.( based on nct u's coming home )
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Coming Home

Wooseok gazed at the tree, his eyes empty. Those sorrowful eyes were once filled with joy, but in the past month all of the brightness that usually adorned those beautiful brown eyes was gone, and instead a hollowness remained.

The roads were filled with snow, and it was way too cold to be sitting outside on park bench staring at a random tree, but Wooseok wanted to feel that coldness. He wanted to physically feel the pain that he’s been internally feeling for the past month. He doesn’t want to go back to the empty apartment he was temporarily staying at. He doesn’t want to be reminded that he has no one to spend Christmas with. Not anymore. 

_“Seungyoun!” Wooseok yelled, laughing as he felt the other’s arms wrap around his midsection and spin him around._

_Seungyoun smiled, the sound of his love’s laughter bringing him more joy than any material object he could have given him._

_“Put me down!”_

_Seungyoun set Wooseok down and spun him around, suddenly serious. He grabbed Wooseok’s shoulders, looked him in the eyes, and assured him that he was all Seungyoun could ever hope for. “Wooseok, as long as I have you I don’t need anything else. You are and always will be the greatest gift I have ever received, and I will always love you.”_

_Wooseok’s laughter filled eyes softened and adortion brightly illuminated from them. “Seungyoun, you say that every year.” He replied teasingly, but his eyes could only convey that he felt the same way._

_“And I will continue to say that every year, for as long as I live.” His arms moved from Wooseok’s shoulders to his waist, gripping it softly and pulling Wooseok towards him._

_“And for every year that I live, I will keep replying that I love you, forever, more than you could ever imagine,” Wooseok whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on his beloved’s lips._

Wooseok suddenly felt droplets hit the palm of his hands, and he was shaken out of his stupor, confused. It was snowing, so how could it be raining as well? He looked up, but the clouds remained the same. He touched his cheeks and realized that it wasn’t raining, his tears were just falling alarmingly fast. Tears that Wooseok shed remembering the light of his first love, and how happy he used to be. Tears shed over the loss of that love, and the pain that Wooseok felt ever since the breakup. He had no one to blame but himself, so he furiously rubbed at his stinging eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Trying to stop the memories from attacking his mind. Once the memory randomly surfaced, he couldn’t stop all the other memories from surfacing as well.

_“Wooseok please don’t do this!” Seungyoun pleaded, as Wooseok furiously shoved random articles of clothing in his bag. He didn’t know what he was packing or where he was going to go, all he knew was that he didn’t want to be with Seungyoun in their house right now._

_Wooseok ignored him, zipped up his bags and left the room, intending to leave without saying another word. Seungyoun quickly grabbed his arm, forcing Wooseok to stop and look at him._

_“What, Seungyoun!” He exploded. “The one person in my life who I expect to always have my back doesn’t support me or my career. What do you want me to do? Choose? Because I can’t do that. I won’t. I worked too hard to let go now,” Wooseok shook his head furiously, trying to convince himself that he needed to keep going. His entire high school and university life was built towards this certain goal, and now that he’s achieved it he can’t believe the love of his life didn’t celebrate that. Instead, he wanted him to quit his job._

_Seungyoun shook his head rapidly, frustrated tears starting to slip from his eyes. “I’m not saying I don’t support you Wooseok, because I do and you know that. I love you and I want you to be happy, and I will support anything you do if it makes you truly happy. But Wooseok, you hate this job. You’re not passionate about it. You work so hard everyday, you come home exhausted and we barely talk, and then you go to work the next day. Your light is leaving you and I refuse to sit by and do nothing while I watch you destroy yourself over something you don’t even want. You’re only convinced that this is what you want because you’re scared of wasting the hard work you’ve done over the years, but what good is all that work if it doesn’t bring you happiness, Wooseok? What good is anything in life if it takes away your smile?” Seungyoun truly, genuinely wanted the best for his love. His only mistake was saying something that Wooseok was not prepared to hear._

_“No! You don’t support me and I’m not going to stay here and just accept this! I worked too hard for this.” Wooseok shook Seungyoun’s hands off of him and walked to the door of their shared house, slamming it shut behind him, leaving his love crying without any proper goodbye._

Wooseok’s body started to shake. Whether it was from the cold weather or from the sudden influx of tears, he couldn’t really tell. Of course Seungyoun was right. Once Wooseok left his one source of motivation and energy, he quickly lost all the will to do a proper job. Not even all his hard academic work could motivate him now that his one true love was gone. It took the past month without him to realize the truth behind Seungyoun’s words. To realize how truly unhappy he was with his career. No amount of past hard work was enough to justify living inside a hell of his own creation. 

Seungyoun left Wooseok alone for the month, even though every fiber of his being was screaming to get Wooseok to come back home. To get him away from the job that makes him so unhappy. He knew Wooseok had to come to terms with the reality on his own, and even though it would hurt him, he needed to give Wooseok that much needed space. So, a week after the fight, Seungyoun knew he had to do something to show Wooseok that he could have his space, but that Seungyoun will always be there for him. Jinhyuk texted that Wooseok was staying at his apartment while he was away on a two month business venture, so Seungyoun packed up Wooseok’s warmest clothes, wanting him to be warm during the winter, and left it outside Jinhyuk’s apartment with a letter. Wooseok still remembers the feeling he got when he read it. 

_Wooseok just got back from a hard day at his job. He sighed, beyond exhausted. He couldn't even remember why he was doing what he was doing anymore. Once he stepped outside the elevator, he saw a box with an envelope taped on top of it._

_It read ‘To: my darling Wooseok’ and he automatically knew who left it there. With a heavy heart, he slowly opened it to read the contents of the letter. He hands were shaking, the grip on the letter as unsteady as his breathing._

_‘My forever Wooseok,_

_While it breaks my heart because of how untrue it is, I can see why you would think that I don’t support you. All I want in life is for you to be happy. I wish you could see things through my eyes. I could see how hard you’ve worked and I understand that you don’t want to throw it all away. But you’re holding on to the past, when you should be looking towards a brighter future._

_Please take this time to do what you need to do. With these clothes, I hope you can stay warm and take care of yourself. Whenever you feel ready, I’ll be waiting for you. You can always come back to your home. Back to me._

_Yours always, Seungyoun’_

_He broke down. He sat down in the hallway of Jinhyuk’s apartment, clutching this short but extremely meaningful letter. What was he doing? What was he living for? Wooseok started to think about these questions more after reading the letter. He was at a crossroads. He had never felt more confused and pained before. It hurt even more when he opened the box and saw that Seungyoun included the black coat that Wooseok used to steal from him, claiming it smelled like Seungyoun and felt like the warmth he got whenever he’s with his love._

Wooseok clutched the black coat tightly, tears pouring down his face. He needed to go see Seungyoun now. He needed to go apologize and get him back. He stood up abruptly and ran to get a cab. He didn’t care that all his clothes were at Jinhyuk’s. He didn’t care that the snow was overflowing the streets. All he knew was that he needed to go see Seungyoun. He needed to go see the one person that truly, whole-heartedly, always supported him. 

Once he was outside their house, he was so nervous. He didn’t know whether he should knock, or if he should just walk in. Before he could do anything though, Seungyoun opened the door as if he was expecting Wooseok. As if he knew that his beloved would be coming home. He wanted to say something, but Wooseok stopped him.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, eyes wide. His nose was red and his face puffy from all the crying, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was conveying everything he was feeling. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t see it before. You knew I was unhappy, you knew that I wanted to leave but I was too afraid to. You knew everything before I did, but I was too stubborn to listen. I’m sorry it took me this long to realize, but I did and I’m here.” He took a deep breath, took a step closer, and looked into Seungyoun’s eyes. “Cho Seungyoun, you are incredible. There aren’t enough words in any language to describe what an amazing person you are; to describe my love for you.” Wooseok started to tear up. He was overcome with emotion towards the love of his life. 

Seungyoun smiled and picked Wooseok up, spinning him around. Wooseok gasped, surprised at this sudden display of affection. Seungyoun put him down and looked into his eyes and said, “Wooseok, I promised you that I would tell you every year, for as long as I live, I will always love you. You are my everything,” Seungyoun’s eyes held nothing but love and acceptance, and that made Wooseok’s heart grow fonder. 

“And I promised you, that I would always reply that I love you, more than you could ever imagine,” Wooseok smiled. He then added, “I will always come home to your side, Seungyoun.”

On that snowy December night, the pair of lovers held each other, fulfilling the promises they made. In the future, they always came home to each other; their promises fulfilled for the rest of Christmases to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so this is my first official post and I hope you guys enjoy it <3 when I first heard this song I KNEW I had to make a seungseok story based off of it, it's just so emotional and special, you should really listen to it if you haven't! pls ignore any grammar mistakes as i was so excited to post, i tried to edit it a bit tho! oneitzens, this one's for you!


End file.
